Love on the High Seas
by Jaretha
Summary: AU. Zelgadis and Xellos are the most feared pirates in the seas. However, what will they do when they meet the love of their lives, and what will they do to keep her? XLZ.
1. Prologue

~~I do not own Slayers. But if I did, rest assured that I would be in a hot tub sipping martinis with a certain chimera and trickster priest, heehee~~  
  
~*******************~  
  
If one was to enter a sea port Tavern and ask about pirates, two names were always mentioned. Two men ravaged the seas from shore to shore, taking every ship they could get their hands on, and every piece of booty to be had. Every sea port knew the legend of the most infamous pirates of the sea. The stories were passed from port to port, until all the cities sang with the adventures of the pirate captains Xellos and Zelgadis. They were heralded as the most fearsome pirates on the sea, and they never took prisoners.  
  
This was of, course, untrue. Captain Xellos the Monster was indeed ruthless, and certainly did kill a lot of people, but he always left some alive. He wanted stories of his prowess to frighten the ships so that the takeover would be easier. He was a fiery man with straight purple hair that hung to his shoulders. His eyes were of a pale yellow and red, always reflecting his victim's face before he gutted them. He was always smiling, as if he knew that he already owned the world, and the people he killed were just toys. It was said that you were sure to stay alive until he stopped smiling. Then, you truly would find death at the end of his cutlass, or to his black magic.  
  
Captain Zelgadis the Chimera, however, was the true monster. He was said to have skin the color of the sky, covered all over in stones and rocks. They said that he once lived in the bottom of the ocean, and all the creatures of the sea were at his beck and call. His hair was as tough and stiff as the spines of a porcupine, and were of a lavender that rivaled the setting sun's colors. People feared him much more than the handsome Captain Xellos. Of course, the fact that he rarely killed the entire crew of a ship was irrelevant due to his appearance. Captain Zelgadis rarely smiled, but was in fact a genius at maritime issues. It was said that he steals the minds of his victims, taking their intelligence for his own and making them his mindless zombies.  
  
The two captains hated each other with a passion that defied reason. Xellos had been a pirate all his life, and was dashing, daring, and handsome. His father had been a pirate, his mother was a dockside whore who begat him after one night with the pirate captain. Xellos's father had reappeared the night that he was born and carried him off to the ship Mazoku, where he raised the boy to be his spitting image. The old captain had long since retired to an island paradise with his vast wealth, and had left Xellos the ship to continue his legacy of piracy.  
  
Zelgadis had been an aristocrat until a demon cursed him with his skin malady. He had taken to the sea after that, believing himself to be a devil because of his oddities. He hired a crew, and bought a ship, which he dubbed the Amelia Saiirun, after his beloved cousin who had died many years before. He took to the seas to harass all merchant and trading vessels, searching for information on cures for curses. He adopted a beige cape, tunic, and leggings, and donned a mask that covered everything below his lavender eyes. He always wore a hood, and never revealed himself to anyone. His crew was faithfully loyal to him because he was fair, yet firm. They always got an equal share, and could have anything they wanted in booty and women, as long as the women went free afterwards. Zelgadis had studied magic while he was still human, but out on the sea he perfected his use of the shamanic white magic spells. He used these to sink ships, rescue passengers, and to save himself on many occasions.  
  
Their hatred sprang from Zelgadis's curse. Xellos's father had come into possession of the only known surefire cure for curses, the Orb of Glenkirk, on one of his jaunts into the southern seas. He had guarded the Orb jealously, finally bestowing it upon his son when he retired. Xellos had taunted Zelgadis with it for years, leaving small tidbits of clues and mocking taunts in his wake. Zelgadis was furious, for he wanted more than anything to become human again. He chased Xellos to the ends of the earth and back, always one step behind the Monster Captain. It was now a pleasing dance to the Monster Captain, and brought him many hours of delight, thinking up new ways to annoy the Chimera Captain.  
  
Xellos had one weakness, however. He wanted, more than anything, to rule the world. He consumed himself with his yearning for power, eventually becoming a dark, trickster priest who commanded the dark, evil arts. He used these arts to locate hidden treasures, and to inflict pain on others.  
  
However, these two captains had one thing in common. Love had never struck either of their hearts. True, they both enjoyed wenching a great deal, and had found many a romantic night in the arms of various women, but none of them truly lost their hearts to anyone. . .  
  
Until they met Lady Lina Inverse.  
  
~**************************~  
  
~~Heeheehee.. I really need reviews on this. I will update as soon as I can continue, but I want to know what people think of this beginning.~~ 


	2. Xellos and Lina

~~I do not own Slayers~~  
  
~*********************~  
  
Chapter One~ Xellos and Lina  
  
~*********************~  
  
Captain Xellos smiled as the "Mazoku" neared the fleeing state ship. This was truly his favorite part of the chase. He loved the sudden moment when the victims felt their final seconds of freedom were chased away as he crushed them beneath his heel. He stood easily beside the helm, his hands folded behind his back, and watched as they came within twenty feet of the doomed vessel.  
  
"Fireball!" someone suddenly screamed.  
  
Xellos blinked, trying to make sense of yell, and was suddenly thrown against the side railing as the ship lurched to the left. The crew crumbled, running for the sides of the ship and readying the longboats. They were all screaming about gods and redemption. Xellos scrambled to his feet and dashed to the bow of the ship, yelling orders as he ran. "It's only a spell, you idiots! All hands aloft! Secure your riggings, and put out those damned fires before they hit the gunpowder!"  
  
His men nearly fell over themselves in their haste to obey their captain's orders. They were often fond of saying that they were the "steel against steel" and that their captain was the "magic against magic". If Captain Xellos said there was nothing to fear, then there was nothing to fear. His word was law.  
  
Xellos leaned out onto the bowsprit, watching the fleeing ship. Strangely, there was a figure standing on the aft railing, hands outstretched towards his ship. The figure was too far away to distinguish an identity, and his clothing was covered by a black cloak. His face and head, too, were covered in a think black cowl. "Fireball!" the figure shouted, and an orb of flame erupted from his fingers and slammed into the pirate ship.  
  
The pirate captain snarled at the figure, who continued to blast fireballs at his ship, and stood on the edge of the bowsprit, lifting one hand and pointing at the figure in black. "Black Fireball!" he yelled, and felt the rush of power leave his body as a huge ball of black flame barreled into the ship.  
  
The spell was a most powerful spell that focused on his anger. He used his emotions to channel extra control and energy over the spells he used. Due to this close connection, he could practically feel the ball hit the side of the ship. He actually felt the flames licking quickly though the wooden frames, crippling the ship and sealing its fate. He could hear the moans of the wood and the screams of the crew as both endeavored to stay afloat, ultimately failing. The figure on the railing had disappeared as soon as the fireball hit, and now, as the ship began to slowly sink into the sea, Xellos smiled to himself in triumph.  
  
However, he could softly hear a voice on the wind, whispering as if it were part of the breeze itself. A cold voice, echoing across the water, yet not from the sinking vessel. Xellos's eyes went wide and threw his eyes upwards. There, they settled on the figure in black. The man had flown into the sky, probably using a Ray Wing or Levitation spell. The man stood in midair, and the cloak fell open to reveal a female form!  
  
Xellos stared at the woman above him in total shock as the words finally became clear to him. The woman had raised her arms above her head, her face thrown back and her voice resounding across the blue water.  
  
"Darkness beyond twilight  
  
Crimson beyond blood that flows  
  
Buried in the stream of time  
  
Is where your power grows.  
  
I pledge myself to conquer  
  
All the foes who stand  
  
Before the mighty gift bestowed  
  
In my unworthy hand. . ."  
  
"The most powerful spell in black magic! How is that possible? Abandon ship!" Xellos cried to his men, who immediately began to leap over the sides of the ship.  
  
He stared at the woman, transfixed by her knowledge and power of magic. He whispered, his words barely audible over the screaming winds. "Who are you?"  
  
"DRAGON SLAVE!!!!!" the woman shrieked, throwing her hands down towards the ship and loosing the fatal spell.  
  
Xellos was paralyzed with fear, a new emotion that had been born in his brain. He smiled softly, opening his arms as if to embrace the huge ball of red and orange fire that was crashing towards his ship.  
  
He blinked in astonishment, however, when he perceived the woman flying down towards him. Her black cloak billowed out behind her, revealing the red gown that she wore. Her hair was the color of the fire racing behind her, and it seemed to swirl around her face like liquid flame. She swooped down and grabbed him by the back of the collar, lifting him away from his ship and into the air. He went limp, simply staring down as his ship was shattered into a million shards of wood by the Dragon Slave.  
  
Steam and water billowed up from the explosion, enveloping Xellos and the woman. He stared up at her, watching her fiery hair move in and out of the shadowy mists that surrounded them. She glanced down at him, and Xellos's mouth dropped open in awe. Her eyes were the color of the finest rubies, each with a fleck of orange flame in the irises. He was immediately enraptured, and stammered, "Who are you?"  
  
The woman pulled him up level with her eyes, which bored into his very soul, which he was sure had long ago vanished. "I won't be so forgiving the next time you try to sink one of my father's ships," she said softly. "The Inverse family is not one to be trifled with."  
  
With those words, she let go of the back of his collar. He plummeted downwards, watching her as the sun shimmered through the haze. The light enveloped him, and sent him smiling into the icy blue water, where he promptly blacked out. He awoke sometime later, beside a crackling fire. He groaned and opened his eyes, surprised to hind himself in warm, dry blankets. His first mate, Phibrizzo, was sitting beside him, munching on a leg of mutton. He smiled at the captain, swallowing quickly. "It's about time, sir," he said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "We were getting worried about you."  
  
"What happened?" Xellos asked, sitting up and glancing around. "Where are we?"  
  
"On the mainland," the mate answered. "We weren't too far from shore, and most of the men washed up soon after I did. You washed up here just yesterday, and have been asleep ever since."  
  
Xellos stood, quickly taking a head count and was surprised to see that everyone in his crew was accounted for. His men looked up expectantly.  
  
"Your orders, Captain Xellos?" Phibrizzo asked, coming up beside him.  
  
"We hunt down the person who sank my ship and make her pay," he answered. "She is the daughter of the head of the Inverse family. He has only one daughter, and she captains her father's ships on occasion."  
  
"How do you know all this, captain?" the helmsman, Valgaav, asked, enthralled.  
  
"I know my treasure," Xellos replied with a grin. He threw his fist into the air. "Think of it men! The Inverse family is the most powerful trading family in the mainland! We will sink every Inverse ship until we find her! We shall have our revenge!"  
  
The men all cheered wildly at the thought of so much booty, and Xellos sat back down, a strange little smile on his face. 'And once I find her,' he thought to himself, 'she shall be mine forever!'  
  
~*********************~  
  
~~Heeheehee.. Sorry about the delay, folks. Special thanks to Nova-chan, Raziel the Damned, Kaeru Shisho, Ladyknightchaos, Akako, Silver Shark, Rina Metallium, Vywien, Miyki, Vy, Clow Angel, Crimson Fyrelite, Midnight Yume, and anonymous parties for you wonderful reviews!! WOW! 14 reviews for one chapter!!!!!!! I want more people!  
  
~~Next time on "Love on the High Seas", Zelgadis meets his match on the chessboard and in magic! You won't want to miss it! 


	3. Chess and Shipwrecks

~~I really hope you all forgive my lack of writing this weekend. My father had a heart attack on Wednesday night, and I've been pretty much living in the Intensive Care ward of the hospital. But he's home now, so maybe I can concentrate on sleeping and writing.  
  
~~For the last time, I DO NOT OWN SLAYERS!!!  
  
~*************************~  
  
If there was one thing that consumed Captain Zelgadis more than finding a cure, it was the game of chess. Being the son of a noble, he had grown up playing the distinguished game against all his father's friends and relatives. He know frequented the chess tournaments in the upper ranks of society, always garbed in the height of fashion, but his face, hands, and hair were always concealed. The only thing he allowed to be seen were his lavender eyes, which sparkled with intensity as he moved his pieces around the board.  
  
A week before the sinking of the infamous pirate ship "Mazoku", Zelgadis was happily ensconced in a brown leather chair in the parlor of the nobleman Inverse. Inverse was the owner of the Inverse Trading Company, one of the richest on the seas. The head of the Inverse family was rumored to have been quite the magician and swords master, and Zelgadis was truly astounded by the fact that he was not in attendance. He had looked forward to meeting the man. True, he also wanted to spy on the latest trade routes and cargos, but still, a hero such as Inverse could not be ignored.  
  
He had played well so far this evening, defeating many opponents in less than five moves. The ladies all twittered around him, wondering at his concealed looks. However, his manners were impeccable, and his countenance much refined, so they wondered more about the size of his purse than his looks. He was garbed in a black satin suit, very conservative. The collar rose high on his neck, and was tied shut with a white silk cravat, which hung down the front of his white shirt in a cunning lopsidedness. His black mask covered all of his face, head and hair, leaving only his eyes visible and giving him an air of mysteriousness.  
  
"So strange a garb for so good a player," an amused voice at his elbow chuckled. "One would think that you seek to confuse your enemies so that you may cheat them instead of playing fairly."  
  
He turned to see a lovely young woman in a scarlet gown standing next to him. Her skirts rustled softly on the floor as she moved around him and sat on the opposite side of the chess board. Her eyes were lowered modestly, allowing him to study her face with pleasant ease as she reset the chessboard. She was very lovely indeed, with pale white skin and hair the color of glowing embers. He sat back and enjoyed the view he had from his angle, which was right down the front of her dress.  
  
She leaned back in her chair and raised her eyes to meet his, and Zelgadis was struck dumb.  
  
"Through the oceans and seas have I traveled, through strange lands and worlds abroad. Never, though, have I seen eyes as beautiful as yours. They are like the purest of rubies, purer still, than the red of a golden sunset over the sea. Redder than the firefish, who haunts the waters of the Northern Seas. Would that I could drown in the sea of your eyes, for never would I be happier."  
  
The room had fallen deathly silent, and the woman began to smile and blush softly. Zelgadis blinked a few times and looked around at all the men and women staring at him. He covered his mouth with his hand in horror, and stammered. "Gods. . . I said that aloud, didn't I?"  
  
The woman laughed and applauded softly. The clamor of the room returned after her clapping died down, and Zelgadis could feel his face going red, and thanked the gods once again for his mask. The woman smiled and leaned forward, saying softly, "Thank you for the compliment, even if you were just trying to cheat."  
  
She winked at him and made her opening, unchallenging move. Zelgadis chuckled and made a similar move, and the game was on. She kept up a friendly banter, trying to annoy him with her cunning jabs and jests, but he frankly ignored her words. However, he found his eyes drifting back to her cleavage, and then to her eyes. He played well, but poorly in comparison to his earlier games.  
  
Soon, the game was hers, and he accepted a cheerful defeat. He shook her hand firmly, congratulating her on a game well played. She smirked at him, her voice low in his ear as she passed by. "I have weapons only a woman could use."  
  
Zelgadis had choked back his laughter, biting his lip to keep the sounds deep in his throat. He watched her skirts float away from him, and had to keep himself from following her. He nabbed a passing servant and inquired softly, "Who is that lady?"  
  
The servant followed his discreet nod and smiled broadly. "She is the Lady Inverse," he replied quietly.  
  
"Ah," Zelgadis mused, "the wife of the Lord Inverse. I had heard that he could not attend. How good of his wife to take his place."  
  
The servant laughed. "Nay, sir, this is his daughter, the Lady Lina. Her mother has been dead for many a year now, and the Lady Lina runs the household and her father's ships when he is otherwise occupied."  
  
Zelgadis nodded at the servant, who bowed and melted into the crowd. He had watched the lady for some time, sitting easily in his brown leather chair. She won the tournament, but happily gave the prize of a golden pocket watch to the runner up, saying that the hostess was not supposed to win, and that they were all very rude indeed to let her win. The crowd had laughed, and she clapped her hands.  
  
Instantly, the lights were dimmed, and music began to softly float out from a corner of the room, where a quartet was arranged. Many young men and women floated out onto a hardwood dance floor and waltzed slowly about the room. Lady Lina was dancing with a tall blonde man in a blue suit. She laughed with him as he twirled her about the floor, and tried not to step on her feet. Zelgadis watched them for a time, then sighed and headed for the terrace. His plan was to leave the back way, so that no one could follow in his footsteps.  
  
``````~~~~~``````  
  
All the next few days, sitting in his cabin as the "Amelia" went along its merry way, Zelgadis could not rid his mind of ruby eyes and scarlet hair. He couldn't get her out of his head! He wished beyond anything that he could have danced with her, just once.  
  
He rolled to his left on his huge bed, hugging a pillow. His loose, flowing white shirt had become tangled in the bed sheets, and his black pants chafed horribly in one specific place. He rubbed his face against the softness of the pillow, only to discover that it was red. Red, like her eyes. Red, like her hair. Red, like her pretty little pouting. . .  
  
"Captain!" someone yelled through the door, drawing him out of his daydream.  
  
Zelgadis leaped out of bed, crossing the room in three great strides, and yanked the cabin door open. His first mate, Dilgear, was standing in the doorway. Being a half troll, Dilgear was huge, taking up most of the doorway. His green eyes slowly took in Zelgadis's glare and his loose clothing. "Sorry, captain," he said, inclining his head a little, "I didn't mean to wake you, but you're needed on deck."  
  
Zelgadis nodded and charged after his mate, taking the steps two at a time. Every member of the crew was at the two edges of the ship, each holding a rope, or hauling things on board from the sea. He blinked at them all, and then yelled out, "What the blazes is going on here?"  
  
Dilgear turned to look at him over his shoulder. "Shipwreck, sir," he replied. "Seems like she was burned to a crisp by some kind of magic."  
  
"Magic, eh?" the captain repeated, pondering. He stroked his rough chin, and realized that he wasn't wearing his mask. He shrugged the thought off, knowing that his crew had seen his face and knew his story, otherwise they weren't allowed near his ship.  
  
"Captain!" a man on the starboard side yelled suddenly, pointing towards the water. "A body, captain!"  
  
Zelgadis dashed to the side, leaning far over the railing to peer at a piece of driftwood. A small figure was draped over it, clothed all in black. Red, shining hair floated in the water, sending red highlights like blood through the blue. Zelgadis's blood ran cold as he identified the figure as female. Before he even knew that he was doing, he had leapt off the side of the ship and dived into the cold water. He surfaced to the shouts of his crew, but he ignored them all, his strong arms pulling in through the water towards the drifter.  
  
She slipped off the piece of wood and sank into the sea just as Zelgadis reached her. He dove quickly, dragging her up into the warm sunshine and air, slapping her soundly twice to make her breathe. She gasped and opened her eyes to stare at him blurrily, and she smiled softly before she fainted again.  
  
Zelgadis couldn't believe it. He held her carefully in his stone arms, as one would hold a fragile goblet of wine, and wondered why she didn't scream. His crew threw him a line, and he carried her back up onto the deck of his ship. She was soaked to the bone, and was shivering against the warm air.  
  
The crew all stared at the woman, unsure of what to do with her. Zelgadis, who had been lying there catching his breath, ordered them to carry her to his cabin and deliver her to his cabin boy, Jillas. Jillas was a fox-boy, and was very very sure than he hated all humans but Zelgadis, who had saved him from being killed once by an angry mob. He had devoted his life to Zelgadis, and was the only person he trusted to take care of this girl.  
  
He leaned his head back against the side of the ship and watched the clouds, wondering what to do next.  
  
`````~~~~~`````  
  
Xellos had commandeered another ship and was already in hot pursuit of the magical lady who had so shamed him in mystical combat. As he neared the site of the sunken ships, his crow's nest yelled down to him. "The "Amelia" is moored just off of the site, captain! Looks like the Chimera beat us there!"  
  
Xellos rubbed his hands together and chuckled gleefully. "Good. . . I haven't had someone to pick on in quite a while."  
  
~*************************~  
  
~~heeheehee. I love Zelgadis. He just seems so darned refined all the time, so I simply had to make him a courtier. I need more reviews, especially pertaining to how to proceed from here. Should I have another chapter of lovey-dovey for Zelly-kun, or just head straight to the insulting and fighting between the two men?  
  
~~Thanks to kurokoiku, Rina Metallium, Silvershark, Ladyknightchaos, Crimson Fyrlite, Kaeru Shisho, and Beedoo for your wonderful reviews! You've all made me so happy!!!!!  
  
~~Next time on "Love on the High Seas". . . Xellos and Zelgadis and Lina? Who will win a no-holds-barred magical battle? Hell if I know?! 


	4. Jillas's Problem

~~I do not own Slayers. I'm really enjoying writing this, though.~~  
  
~*******************~  
  
The men carried the unconscious Lina carefully into the captain's cabin, laying her out flat on her back on the large bed. She hadn't moved since the captain had brought her on board, but they men knew better than to disobey Zelgadis. Dilgear nodded at Jillas, who appeared the moment the door was opened. Jillas took one look at the woman on the bed and snarled at the first mate.  
  
"Why should I hae ta take care o' a wench?" he demanded, his hands on his small hips. His orange fur stuck straight out in his outrage as he glared up at the mountain of a first mate.  
  
Dilgear, being used to the agitated little fox, simply headed for the door, saying on his way out, "The Captain wanted her dry and warm. They are his orders, not mine."  
  
Jillas growled in annoyance and headed over to the girl, who was laying deathly pale on the soft blue coverlet that the Captain always insisted upon having on his bed. He always claimed to freeze at night, when the cold sea wind blew in through the cracks in the ship's walls. Jillas always listened to his captain, so he had never complained about the long hours that it took to clean the heavy coverlet. He was happy to do anything Zelgadis asked of him. Zelgadis had saved his life from an angry mob in a port city. The mod had been chasing him down for stealing ingredients for his "experiments", trying to make a weapon more powerful than magic. Captain Zelgadis had grabbed him as he rounded a corner and pressed him into the shadows, unseen by the mob, which ran past without stopping. Ever since that day, Jillas had been with Zelgadis, taking care of him in every way he could think of. Zelgadis even let him continue his experiments, as long as he only detonated his "bombs" on the beaches of islands where no one could get hurt.  
  
He crossed the small cabin softly, not wanting to wake the lady up, and knelt beside a dark mahogany truck. He lifted the lid and shuffled through various pieces of cloth and clothing, searching for something of use. The Captain always claimed the finest bolts of fabric and clothing for himself, often sending things back to his island lair to await sale or shredding. He had a large array of female clothing as well as male, but he was no cross dresser. Many of the fine gowns, dresses, and undergarments were to be sold at open market auctions to provide monies for furnishing and repairing the ship.  
  
Jillas smiled as he pulled out a dark purple dress of soft silk. He glanced back at the wet woman to check the size, then shrugged and looped the dress over his arm. He also picked out a white shift and a pair of long stockings to keep her warm. If the Captain wanted her warm, then she would be as warm as Jillas could possibly get her. He set about untying the woman's cloak from her tiny body, removing it and laying it flat on the floor. It would drain through the cracks and allow the fabric to dry flat.  
  
Having never seen nor cared to see a naked human female before, Jillas did not worry about upsetting her by seeing her naked. He simply stripped off the black leggings and tunic, throwing them against the wall. He ordered himself to remember to hang them out to dry on a line later on, when the sun was hotter. He rubbed the woman's pale skin with a rough towel to bring back circulation and warmth, and to dry her off. He tied her long red hair back into a loose bunch, securing it with a small leather thong. Slipping the white shift over the girl's body, he pulled her into a sitting position to secure the straps over her shoulders and back. She groaned at the movement, her eyelids fluttering open.  
  
Her ruby eyes locked with Jillas's, who betrayed no fear at all. In fact, he smiled pleasantly and finished tying the strings of the straps around the girl's shoulders just before she let out a bloodcurdling shriek and knocked him across the room.  
  
Jillas soared through the air and knocked his head against the hard wood of the ship. The girl leaped from the bed, bringing her hands together and shouting, "Flare Arrow!"  
  
Instantly, Jillas was caught in the spell and yelped, running from the room in flames, crying out for the Captain. Zelgadis had been checking the course from the main deck, but had already begun to charge towards his cabin when Jillas emerged. The crew leaped on the little fox, smothering him in blankets and shirts to douse the flames. They all looked fearfully at their captain, wondering just what was going on. Zelgadis hurried into his cabin, ducking another Flare Arrow just in time. He rolled across the floor, coming up to his knees and casting a Barrier spell in front of him as another Flare Arrow ripped from the woman's hands.  
  
Zel shook his head at the girl, who was standing in the middle of his bed, legs akimbo and her hands straight out in front of her. "Calm down!" he yelled to her as she fired another spell into his Barrier.  
  
The Barrier held easily, knocking the Flare Arrow away from his body. He stood quickly, glaring at her with his dark eyes. She stopped her spell at the sound of his voice, her hands still in front of her. "Where am I?" she demanded.  
  
Zelgadis breathed a small sigh of relief. She seemed to be slightly calmer now. "You are on the ship "Amelia", in the middle of the Eastern Sea," he explained, continuing to move forward one slow step at a time. "We found you afloat in the sea near a shipwreck, and brought you on board."  
  
She blinked at him, her hands lowering slightly. "Why was that creature undressing me?" she inquired, her voice heating up again.  
  
Zelgadis stared at her a moment, then nodded in comprehension. "I see, so that's what this is all about. That was Jillas, my cabin boy. I ordered him to make sure you were warm and dry, so that you did not catch cold. As I recall, my lady, you were quite feverish when I pulled you from the water."  
  
She stepped down from the bed slowly, her movements slightly dizzying. 'She's definitely been struck by an illness,' Zelgadis thought. 'We have to get her settled down as quickly as possible.  
  
"Who are you?" the woman said next. "I seem to remember you from somewhere, but I cannot recall you voice."  
  
He stopped a moment, and then realized that it was still early enough in the day that Jillas had not yet lit the lamps in his cabin. The only light was from the pale sun, shining through slightly cloudy skies. He stepped farther into the shadows. "We met at one of your father's chess tournaments, my lady," he said softly. "As I recall, you beat me quite soundly."  
  
The woman nodded. "Yes. . . you were the man with the mask! With the light purple eyes! You disappeared so suddenly that I did not recall your voice until now! Who are you? Are you a merchant captain? I have to be returned home soon, else my father will worry."  
  
Zelgadis thought a moment, and then stepped into the light. He would use the girl as ransom for her father's great fortune, and then he would let her go. 'You will not!' his inner voice chided him.  
  
He ignored the voice and raised his face into the dim light, staring at her. Strangely, she did not even flinch when she saw his face, but was instead curious. He growled softly, "My name is Captain Zelgadis."  
  
Now her face paled visibly. She stumbled back against the wall, pressing her back against it. Her breathing quickened until he was sure she would faint from lack of oxygen exchange. "Z-Zelgadis?" she repeated. "The Chimera? How dare you lie to me and say that you rescued me! I know the truth! You kidnapped me! Flare. . . !"  
  
Zelgadis charged forward and rammed his knee into her stomach, causing her to grunt and fall to her knees. He caught her easily as she went down, wincing at how hard his knee had contacted her soft flesh. She had been knocked cold from the blow, and she sagged in his arms, unconscious. He carried her back to the bed and cast a Sleep spell on her so that she would remain docile until they could get a message to her father and begin the ransom process. He covered her with the light blue coverlet so that she would not freeze, and brushed a red curl from her face before hurrying out the door.  
  
`````~~~~~`````  
  
Xellos, meanwhile, had been informed that the crew of the "Amelia" had pulled a woman from the sea and carried her aboard the ship. He smiled and reached into his pocket, from which he pulled a light green orb. The orb was smoky inside, and the smoke never stopped swirling around inside the glass outer covering. He stroked the ball lightly, and then glanced towards the "Amelia".  
  
"Your orders, Captain?" Phibrizzo asked, appearing at his elbow.  
  
"Run up a white flag and send word that we want to parlay about his pretty little charge," Xellos answered, pocketing the green orb. "And tell Zelgadis that I wish to see him personally."  
  
~*******************~  
  
~Wow, long time between updates again. Read and review if you wish, but I still would appreciate your opinions on which to have first, love for Zel or fighting between our two captains?  
  
~~Also, thanks for all the great reviews that I have received. I appreciate them more than you know.  
  
~Next time on "Love on the High Seas": A trade off? Who will get the girl? 


	5. Trades and Tribulations

~~I do not own Slayers~  
  
~*********************~  
  
"Captain Zelgadis!" someone from the crow's nest screamed. "Ship ahoy!"  
  
"Where away?" Zelgadis yelled back, racing for the upper deck. He skidded to a stop beside the helm, already raising his spy glass to his eye.  
  
"Due south of us, Captain!" the crewman yelled back. "It's the "Mazoku! And she's running a white flag! They're signaling for a parlay!"  
  
Zelgadis growled under his breath and barked orders to the startled crew. "All hands on deck! Weapons stored, we don't want a bloodbath, people! The "Mazoku" is mooring alongside us, so be on your guard, but don't get hasty! Crow! Permission granted for the representative to come aboard for the parlay!"  
  
"Aye, Captain!" the men all chirruped as they ran to and fro stowing away their various swords, daggers, and bows.  
  
The crewman in the crow's nest was signaling furiously to the approaching ship, informing them of the terms of their landings and dockings next to his ship. He leaned over the railing and yelled down to the captain again.  
  
"Sir!" he cried. "Captain Xellos himself is asking permission to come aboard to instigate the parlay!"  
  
Zelgadis now frowned visibly. 'What is that monster up to now?' he wondered, stroking his chin. He thought about it for a moment, then sighed and shook his head. There was no way around it; he had to allow the captain on the ship.  
  
He yelled the affirmative to his crewman and headed into his stateroom to hide everything valuable. His first mate, Dilgear, followed him to assist in the larger pieces of treasure, and to be briefed on how to proceed in this situation.  
  
"Is this wise, Captain?" he asked softly, helping Zelgadis cover a huge oaken chest with a tablecloth.  
  
Zelgadis sighed and concentrated on his work. "You know as well as I do that nothing can be done about it. The "Mazoku" hasn't fired on us, and Xellos is playing by the rules for once. He wants something very, very badly."  
  
"And what does he want, sir?"  
  
"My guess would be our hot-headed little charge," he replied, scooping handfuls of coins into a pouch and hiding it under the desk. "No doubt he heard of the shipwreck, and of who was missing from the Inverse family. He wants our ransom money."  
  
"And are we going to give it to him, Captain?"  
  
"Of course not, Dilgear."  
  
The half troll nodded and stepped towards the large oaken door, his task complete. "I will see the Captain safely inside this room, sir," he said as he touched the door. He seemed to hesitate for a moment, then turned and looked back at Zelgadis with a strangely compelling look. Zelgadis met his eyes levelly, awaiting his words.  
  
"You can't give her to him, Captain."  
  
Zelgadis stared at his mate's back in shock as he exited the cabin. Dilgear never showed concern for captives. Most of the time he just ran the ship and kept his mouth shut. However, the little firebrand in Zelgadis's cabin seemed to have struck a soft spot in his huge heart. Zelgadis smiled softly and settled into his chair behind the oaken desk. He donned his mask quickly, allowing his lavender hair to remain loose and free.  
  
Xellos stepped onto the "Amelia" humming. He seemed to almost skip off the longboat onto the rope ladder that was thrown down to him. The crew of the "Amelia" was all present and at attention, each one fingering a dagger or blade in his pocket. The Monster Captain was not called a monster for nothing, after all, and he was a powerful sorcerer. He brought along with him four burly crewmen, all armed to the teeth, but their hands were nowhere near their weapons.  
  
Xellos paid the crew of the "Amelia" no mind, his eyes going directly to Dilgear. He smiled annoyingly at the huge man, his voice mocking. "Still hanging around these losers, Dilgear? I would have hoped that you had graduated from all this and would come work for me."  
  
If the words stung Dilgear, he made no sign of it. True enough, the "Amelia" had much smaller payoffs than the "Mazoku", but the Monster Captain would never see things as Dilgear saw them. He would be stuck as a crewman forever, and never move up on the ladder. Moreover, Xellos killed for pleasure, and Dilgear was a passivist at heart. He raised a hand and motioned the captain and his men forward, leading them towards the stateroom. He knocked softly on the door, and Zelgadis called from the inside, "Enter."  
  
Dilgear pushed the door open politely for the captain, but sent a glare at the four crewmen that had accompanied him. "You will wait outside until the captains are finished with their parlay," he growled, taking a menacing step forward.  
  
The crewman, being large men, were still dwarfed by the high of the half- troll, and nodded fearfully before stepping to one side to let him pass. Dilgear strode into the throng of his crew and said in hushed tones, "All hands look busy. Keep alert, but no need to worry yet. Off you go, now."  
  
The crew hurried to do his bidding, and he smiled softly as he mounted the dais to the upper deck. He stood beside the helm, each hand on a different rung, and surveyed the crew scurrying about. Xellos, meanwhile, was leaning against Zelgadis's desk, watching him write out a chart of the Northern Sea. He sighed impatiently and cleared his throat, at which Zelgadis finally looked up. The Chimera's eyes were hard, but he nodded politely at the other captain.  
  
"Welcome aboard, Captain," Zelgadis said formally, standing from behind his desk.  
  
Xellos nodded and stood back from the desk. "You're looking well, Zelgadis," he commented, a wicked glint in his eye. "How is that rash of yours?"  
  
Zelgadis bit his tongue to keep from snarling at the smiling nuisance, and forced a smile. "Oh, I expect it to be gone any day now," he replied. "In fact, I was just mapping out a route to the nearest doctor. Shall I make you a copy?"  
  
"A doctor?" Xellos replied, smiling. "Whatever would I need one of those for?"  
  
"Why, to fix that large hole in your face that resembles an arse-hole. . . oh, excuse me, that's your mouth!"  
  
Xellos's annoying smile dropped from his face faster than an anchor. He frowned at Zelgadis, and then smirked. "Oh, yes, I must get that fixed. By the way, how's your love life? Is there a Lady Freak in your life?"  
  
Zelgadis's face went slightly red, and his hands curled into fists at his sides. His fingernails bit into his palms as he clenched his hands tighter and tighter to stay civil. "No, but at least I stick to high born ladies. You, on the other hand, seem to prefer your mother's type of people. How is your mother, anyway?"  
  
Xellos's face lost all traces of humor. No one talked about his mother and lived. It was common knowledge that Xellos hated his mother, because she had tried to use him to get monies out of his father. He never acknowledged her to anyone, and was careful to steer clear of the port town she resided in. He stepped back up against the desk, laying his palms flat.  
  
"At least I can get a woman," he growled, his eyes narrowing to slits. "You, on the other hand, are a monster through and through. You have to resort to kidnapping innocent girls to get your kicks."  
  
Zelgadis opened his mouth for a sharp reply, but Xellos held up his hand for silence. "That brings me to the reason I came here."  
  
Xellos sat in a hard-backed chair in front of the large desk, resting his elbows on the arms. He steepled his fingers in front of his chest and smiled at Zelgadis. "You have something of great importance to me, Captain Zelgadis."  
  
Zelgadis remained standing behind his desk, but he leaned back now, a guarded expression on his face. "Do I now?" he replied. "And what thing is that?"  
  
"Lina Inverse," Xellos said without further preamble, "is a guest on your ship, is she not?"  
  
Zelgadis's face revealed nothing. "We pulled her from the sea, yes. What does she have to do with you?"  
  
"That is none of your concern," Xellos said, gazing at the captain over his fingertips. "I am willing to trade highly for her."  
  
"Indeed? I assume you want her ransom price, just as we do. Well, you can forget it. My crew has suffered because of that little spitfire, and I intend to make her father pay for the damages."  
  
"She sunk the "Mazoku"."  
  
Zelgadis stared at him, shocked. He sank into his chair, plainly flabbergasted. "Sunk it?" he repeated. "That little slip of a girl sunk your ship?"  
  
"True, I sunk hers first, but payback is expensive."  
  
Zelgadis's eyes went hard again. "You're lying. The "Mazoku" is moored next to us!"  
  
"No, my dear Zelgadis, she is not. That is a new vessel, which I have blessed with the same name as my dear former vessel. I intend to take my revenge on the little brat, and then my crew's revenge. Only then will I sell her back to her father."  
  
Zelgadis could feel his face go red with anger. "I will not trade an innocent girl into your keeping just to lie awake and dream of her tortures. Get off of my ship, Captain, for you have nothing at all that I value more than that."  
  
Xellos looked at him for a heartbeat, then stood and reached into his pocket. Zelgadis's hand went to his sword, ready to draw at the first sound of steel being freed from a scabbard, but Xellos surprised him yet again. He withdrew his hand from his pocket and set a small, green orb on the table.  
  
The clouds inside the orb swirled in a never-ending tornado, and Zelgadis's eyes went wide. "The Orb of Glenkirk. . ." he whispered reverently.  
  
He stared up at the Monster Captain. "You're not serious."  
  
"The girl for the Orb," Xellos replied. "Take it or leave it, but rest assured, my dear Zelgadis, I will have her. I am giving you this chance to win. If you refuse me, I and my entire crew will never rest until your ship is down in the deep with mine!" Zelgadis looked up at him, then back at the orb. He swallowed hard. That orb was everything he ever wanted. Everything he ever dreamed. Was one slip of a girl worth his entire life, and the lives of his crew?  
  
Was she?  
  
~*********************~  
  
~~Heh heh heh. I seem to have a love for cliffhangers recently. Did you enjoy it? I will update again soon, and hopefully this LONG chapter will keep you busy until I can decide what to do next. Should Zelgadis take the offer? Review!  
  
~~Also, if any of you have noticed or cared, I have taken down my other Slayers story, "Rescuing the Damsel." I apologize if it was a favorite of yours, but rest assured that it will be back as soon as I can finish rewriting it away from all the problems of Fanfiction.net. Until then, enjoy this continuing story, and my ongoing Inu Yasha story, "Save the Last Dance." 


	6. A Daring Rescue!

~~Sorry it's been so long, I've had writer's block and college crapola. But don't worry, I didn't forget about you all!  
  
~~I do not own Slayers!!  
  
~**********************~  
  
Zelgadis was mentally rubbing his hands together as he watched Xellos watching him watching the Orb. He knew that Xellos would have Lina at no cost, simply because she defied him. After all these years of being at each other's throats, Zelgadis knew his opponent well.  
  
'All I have to do is take the Orb, uncurse myself, and then stage a rescue on Xellos's ship,' Zelgadis thought to himself gleefully. 'That will cripple him, and I win! I'll get the cure and the girl, and the ransom all in one deal!'  
  
Xellos was also formulating his own plan. His eyes danced merrily behind hooded lids as he watched Zelgadis's hand drift back and forth towards the Orb. 'I'll arrange the trade so that I will have Lina in my hands before he can use the Orb,' he mused silently. 'Then I'll force Lina to sink this rotting ship, and take the Orb back for myself! It's the perfect plan! I'll have the Orb, and the girl, and the ransom all in one deal!'  
  
The two captains were laughing maniacally in their heads, each forgetting the most important detail.  
  
Speaking of the most important detail, she had shaken off the effects of Zelgadis's jab to her stomach only moments ago and was already rooting through Zelgadis's cabin for weapons and money. She had already stuffed two bags of gold coins into a bag, as well as a chest of precious jewels and several huge pearls strings. She also confiscated a belt, which she strung the bag along to make a sling that she could run with, and, if necessary, swim with.  
  
She leaned her small ear against the huge oaken door and heard only the roar of the sea and the scurrying of feet. Pushing it open slowly, she peered out and saw only a dark corridor leading from one end of the ship to the other. She glanced to her left and saw many doors and a trickle of light at the end. To her right was only a dead end, so she decided that left was the best idea. She grabbed a short, jewel-encrusted sword and headed down the hallway towards the light. Her soft, bare feet made no sound on the hard wood flooring, so no one came to investigate.  
  
She stopped suddenly, hearing voices to her left. She pressed herself against that wall, her ear to the wood, listening. She could just barely make out the voices of Zelgadis and Xellos. Lina growled, not being able to hear any clear words, and she peered down the wall until her eyes lit upon a small knothole in the wall. Scurrying over to it, she pressed her eye against the hole and peered in.  
  
Xellos and Zelgadis were both standing now, both staring hard at each other. "Come on, Zelgadis, just end this unending feud between us and take the Orb," Xellos was saying. "Just give me the girl and we'll both have what we want."  
  
'The girl?', Lina thought. 'Are they arguing about me?'  
  
She blinked a moment to focus her vision, and finally noticed that Zelgadis kept looking down at the huge oaken table. There was a green glowing orb in the middle of his sea chart. She squinted and could just make out the swirling clouds of color inside, and she drew back with a soft gasp. 'The Orb of Glenkirk! Father said it was just a legend! What is Xellos doing with it?'  
  
She glanced over at Xellos, who also couldn't seem to take his eyes off the Orb. Lina could see that while his voice was convincing Zelgadis to take the Orb, his eyes were wildly trying to find a way to keep it all for himself. A twisted smile appeared on her lips as a daring plan began to formulate in her head. If they both wanted that Orb, they were going to have to get it from her!  
  
She was in the process of standing when the ship lurched sideways in the water. With a stifled yelp of pain and surprise, Lina was thrown backwards into the opposite wall, then forward again into the knothole wall. Her foot connected with the section of the wall that came up against the floor, and the rotten wood gave way easily from the force. It split nearly in half, making a hole large enough for her entire leg to fit through. She pulled her foot back out and scrambled back up to the knothole.  
  
The two captains were scurrying about on their knees, as if they were searching for something. 'The Orb!' Lina thought to herself in shock, her eyes already scanning the room for the green ball.  
  
Growling her frustration at not being able to see the Orb from her knothole, she plastered herself flat on the floor and peered through the hole in the wall her foot had made. She could see the light from the cabin, but the area right around the hole was darkened with shadows. The hole was directly underneath a heavy chest of drawers, which was lifted several inches off the ground by its feet.  
  
There, swirling in the darkness, rolling with the wild gyrations of the ship, was the green Orb of Glenkirk. Lina grinned in triumph and shoved her arm though the tight opening. Her fingers groped for the ball, closing around it just as another hand closed around hers. She screamed and yanked both arm and Orb out of the hole, and was up and running for the door before she could think.  
  
She gasped at the bright afternoon sunlight as she burst out onto the deck. Men were screaming and running around, trying to fire bows and weak spells at the sky. Several men were tying themselves down so that they were not swept overboard by the shifting of the ship, and still more were simply standing and screaming and pointing over their heads. Lina stood there, staring at them all, and did not think to look up until a yellow-white blast of light slammed into the ship and a roar filled the air.  
  
A huge golden dragon circled the two ships, blasting their hulls with weakened laser breath. It seemed only to move the ships in the water, and not actually damage the hull. The two ships stayed afloat only by its own buoyancy, but men were already diving overboard from both ships. Lina's face broke into a huge grin as she spied a huge pink bow on the tip of the dragon's long tail. She immediately sprinted towards the bow of the ship, racing up the stairs and trying not to trip over the long hem of her gown. As she ran past the Captain's cabin, Xellos and Zelgadis shoved themselves through the door.  
  
Their eyes simultaneously took in the dragon and their scattering crews, but they both began running after the scarlet-haired girl who was climbing onto the bow sprint. She clutched the green Orb tightly in her hands and turned back towards the two captains, grinning broadly at them.  
  
"Were you looking for this?" she asked them, waving one hand in the air and holding the Orb out with the other.  
  
Zelgadis and Xellos both tried to crawl onto the bow sprint to grab the girl, but only one person could fit at a time. Xellos punched Zelgadis hard in the jaw, but the Chimera Captain barely flinched, and landed a stunning blow of his own on Xellos's side. The two captains rolled about the upper deck, each trying to keep the other from getting to Lina first.  
  
She laughed as the dragon hovered behind her, holding onto a lifeline with one hand to keep from being blown off. "Good day, gentlemen!" she yelled as a figure leaped onto the bow sprint behind her.  
  
The battling captains both stared at the huge man behind Lina. He was garbed in dark blue cloth and armor from neck to toe, and long blonde hair swirled about his muscled body. He grinned at the two men, and then hooked an arm around Lina's waist, pressing her against his chest. Lina smiled annoyingly at the two men and gripped the rope that the man had swung in on. Clutching the Orb tightly, she called out. "Get us out of here, Filia!"  
  
The dragon was airborne again the instant the command was given, lifting the man, Lina, and the Orb out of sight as Xellos and Zelgadis stared on in shock. They glanced at each other and sighed, "Here we go again."  
  
~**********************~  
  
~~Isn't that just like Lina?! Heeheehee. Isn't it going to be fun to see how they get it back?! More coming soon!  
  
~~Next time on "Love on the High Seas", Xellos and Zelgadis search for the Orb! Catch that Inverse Girl! You won't want to miss it! 


	7. Problems with Treasure

~~I don't own Slayers, blah, blah, blah.  
  
~~Small change to the prologue to allow a certain character. See if you can find it!!  
  
~**********************~  
  
The huge golden dragon gave an announcing shriek as she softly landed on the grass of the courtyard. Lina smiled happily as she beheld her father's seaside manor spreading out before her, and waited eagerly for the blonde haired man to slide off the dragon's back. He did so quickly, then smiled and held his arms out to her. She slid into his arms easily, allowing him to set her gently on the ground.  
  
She hugged him tightly for a moment, then punched him hard in the arm. He cried out and rubbed the bruised flesh, glaring at her with tears in his eyes. "Damn it, Lina!" he yelled. "What was that for?"  
  
"You sure took your sweet time rescuing me, Gourry!" she yelled back. She turned away slightly, her hands on her cheeks. "Who knows what kids of terrible things those pirates might have done to me!"  
  
Gourry's retort was drowned out by a sharp cry from the dragon as she was enveloped in a golden bath of light. Lina shielded her eyes, then was nearly bowled over as a woman leapt from the light and into her arms. Long pale blonde hair cascaded down the woman's back, setting off the shining white of her robes. Two large blue orbs bounced merrily from atop her head as she woman pounced on Lina, carrying her to the ground. The woman hugged her tightly, tears pouring from her cheeks. "Oh, poor Miss Lina!" the woman cried, hugging the girl's chest tightly.  
  
"F-F-Filia!" Lina gasped out, her face turning blue. "You're. . . choking me!"  
  
Filia gasped and dropped the younger girl onto the warm grass, covering her hands with her mouth. "Sorry, Miss Lina," she said between her fingers.  
  
Lina gasped a few breaths of air into her aching lungs, glaring at the dragon priestess. One of the last golden dragons left alive, Lina's father had hired Filia to protect his home and family while he was away . She had almost immedietly adopted Lina as her responsibility, so it was little wonder that she had flown over the ocean to find her.  
  
Gourry, of course, would have gone with her. Lina glanced over at the tall, handsome swordsman, once again feeling her ancient crush on him resurface. He had been her first love, the one that taught her how to sail a ship. He was now her first mate, turning down the captain's role to be near her and serve her as he could.  
  
Lina shrugged to herself and stood back up, only to be bowled over yet again by another woman, this one with long blue-black hair. Down Lina went again into the soft grass, covered by a weeping female body. She sighed to herself and wanted to shove the weeping girl off of her, but didn't have the heart to hurt her like that.  
  
Sylphiel was the resident healer and doctor, having sworn herself to the white arts of healing long before Lina had met her. She remembered hating the young woman from the lands of the North. Her family had been charged with keeping the Holy Tree Flagoon alive, but Lina's father had again hired out for a healer, and in came Sylphiel. She was a lovely young woman with dark eyes and a shy smile, and seemed to attach herself to Gourry the moment she met him. Gourry was soon swept up in her quiet charm, and it was only a few months after their meeting that their engagement was announced. Lina hated Sylphiel for taking away the man she thought she loved, but she soon came to understand that Gourry was merely a very good and trusted friend.  
  
Lina finally sighed and shoved the shrine maiden away from her, sitting up and gasping yet more air into her lungs. Gourry strode forward and helped his wife up, and hugged her while she cried. Filia helped Lina up, and smiled at her while brushing the dust from the young girl's dress. Lina picked up her bag of goodies and started heading towards the house, only to break into a run as two figures appeared in the doorway.  
  
Eris smiled softly at her step-daughter as she helped her husband through the front door. She was a woman only slightly older than Lina, with short dark hair and a winning smile. She had married Lina's father not so long ago, but Lina truly cared about her. She knew that Eris loved her father, and would never feel anything but love and respect for Lina. She wasn't trying to take her mother's place, she was merely a woman in love.  
  
She hung on the arm of a tall man with red flowing robes. His violet hair stuck out in strange angles, but no one ever seemed to care about his looks. His eyes were closed, as they always were, but once again, no one seemed to notice. Rezo had been injured years ago by a magical spell misfire, and his eyes had been burned from his head. Now his lids remained shut, his eyes useless. Now he ran the largest shipping company in the world and also ran a small magical school for gifted youngsters. Since his accident, however, he only handled the administrative duties of the school and shipping company, with Eris's help. Gourry and Lina ran the shipping lines, while Filia and Sylphiel ran the various Inverse homes.  
  
Lina ran into his arms, hugging him for all she was worth. Tears sprang to her eyes as his arms closed around her, and he whispered softly in her ear.  
  
"I thought you were gone for good this time, daughter. I was so worried that I sent Gourry with Filia to find you. What happened?"  
  
Lina pulled away from him and her smile died. "I lost the cargo, Father," she admitted, hanging her head. "The Monster Captain sunk our ship, and now the cargo is at the bottom of the ocean."  
  
"And the crew all returned safely, thanks to your quick warnings, Lina," Gourry spoke up as he approached the head family, Sylphiel still on his arm.  
  
Lina smiled at him broadly. "I'm sure you had a hand in that too, Gourry," she replied. "And at least I sunk the "Mazoku" in retaliation."  
  
Rezo laughed at this exclamation, putting a hand on Eris's shoulder to steady himself. Lina and the others laughed as well, and Lina knelt to dump the contents of her bag out onto the stone steps of the front walk. The group fell silent in awe of the caskets of jewels and coins and magical talismans that scattered out of the bag and into the sunlight. Filia, Sylphiel, and Eris all squealed with delight as three identical boxes fell open to reveal various gems. Filia grabbed the box of topazes, Sylphiel snagged the box of perfect sapphires, and Eris zeroed in on a box of fire rubies. Lina nodded at them all, smiling and explaining that that was why she grabbed those boxes. The woman all scampered away happily, the treasures clutched to their chests and Gourry on Sylphiel's arm, as Lina approached her father. She shoved the coins and other treasures back into the bag and handed it to her father, bowing.  
  
"I got these so we wouldn't lose the money on the cargo, Father," she said softly. "And I've got something in here just for you."  
  
He looked puzzled to her as she opened his palm and set the glowing Orb of Glenkirk between his open fingers. He mused over it for a moment, then her jaw fell open and he turned his face to Lina's. "This cannot be what I think it is," he stammered.  
  
"It's the Orb of Glenkirk, Father," Lina explained. "You can use it to cure your blindness! It can cure anything!"  
  
Rezo rubbed the jewel reverently, then pulled Lina into his arms, sighing. "Oh, my sweet daughter," he said softly, "it cannot cure me. Mine is a physical malady, caused by magic. The Orb cannot heal that."  
  
Lina pulled away from him, shocked. "B-But. . ."  
  
"It cures any curse imaginable, but it cannot cure this, Lina," her father explained, turning her around and walking inside the house with her.  
  
He drew her into his large sitting room and sat her down on a large, fluffy couch, seating himself next to her. He gripped her hand tightly, smiling at her. "Though the Orb cannot heal me, Lina," he said, "it will bring us good fortune. A very old friend of mine happens to have need of the Orb, and has been trying to claim it from the Monster Captain for a very long while. I've had my eye on his company for years now, and know that it will bring us much more business. We will use this Orb to bring our two companies together!"  
  
Lina smiled to herself, a small sweatdrop appearing on her forehead. Her father always did love business more than anything. "So we're blackmailing this family into joining our companies?" Lina asked.  
  
Rezo laughed softly. "Of course not. We're going to use it as your dowry."  
  
"DOWRY?"  
  
"Yes. You're going to be married to the gentleman's only son and heir."  
  
"MARRIED???!!"  
  
~**********************~  
  
~~Heh heh heh. . . poor Lina. She just can't win! See what happens when you steal things?!  
  
~~Next time, on "Love on the High Seas": Marriage? Who says I have to marry YOU!? You won't want to miss it. 


	8. Family Matters

~~I do not own Slayers, although I wish I owned my darling Chimera Captain and my sexy-as-hell Monster Captain!!  
  
~*****************************~  
  
"Captain Zelgadis!" Dilgear yelled through the thick door of the captain's cabin.  
  
Zelgadis opened one eye and glared at the yelling door, contemplating the prospect of incinerating it to make it be quiet. In the end he simply rolled over and snuggled back into the sheets, ignoring the door and his first mate. He deserved his rest, damn it! It had been almost a month since Lina Inverse had stolen away his Orb of Glenkirk, his only salvation from this damned curse, and Zelgadis still had no leads to her whereabouts. He had been awake for days at a time, catching only snippets of sleep for over a month. Finally, two days ago he had simply gone into his cabin with strict orders not to be disturbed unless the ship was burning down, not even by Jillas. The chimera had collapsed into his bed and fallen immediately asleep.  
  
Now here was his lame-brained first mate hollering through the door. "Captain," Dilgear yelled again, pounding on the door this time with his heavy fist, "you've received a letter!"  
  
Zelgadis growled into his fluffy warm pillow, gnashing his teeth together. He received letters all the time from his various contacts in the port cities, why should this one be so blamed special? It was most likely a trade route change on some nice fat merchant vessel or another dead end lead about Lina, or. . .  
  
"It's from your father, Captain!"  
  
Zelgadis's eyes snapped open and he leapt from the bed in one fluid motion, stalking across the room in nothing but a pair of short, loose trousers. Yanking the door open, he ignored the started looks from his crew at his state of undress and ripped the letter from Dilgear's extended hand. He inspected the wax seal carefully to assure himself that it was genuine, and that it was unbroken, before he tore it open.  
  
Dilgear watched the dark eyes of his captain as they flew from side to side across the page, and he moved a few steps back as the chimera's face grew darker and darker. Those dark eyes kept narrowing and narrowing as they neared the end of the page, and Dilgear wisely edged the crew back as Zelgadis let out a shocked roar of outrage.  
  
"Come about!" Zelgadis screamed to the helmsman as he bounded up the stairs.  
  
The helmsman stared at him dumbly, not really registering the order. "Sir?"  
  
Zelgadis snarled at the man, actually baring his teeth like a dog. "Come out, you brainless oaf!" he yelled, startling the man again. "What kind of imbecile doesn't understand the simplest nautical orders? Take us back to my father's manor at Grey Island, and I mean NOW!"  
  
The helmsman was already spinning the wheel as fast as it would turn, and the massive ship swung around in a complete about-face. Zelgadis stuffed the letter in the pocket of his short trousers and yelled down to his crew, "I want us at Grey Island in less than a week, you miserable little dogs!"  
  
The captain stomped down the stairs, walking past his first mate. He paused before heading into his cabin, stopping next to Dilgear, but not looking at him. "Dilgear, I don't care how you do it, but make it happen. This is a matter of life and death. The bridge is yours until I can figure this out."  
  
With that, he disappeared into his cabin, slamming the door loudly. The half-troll stared over the ocean for a moment in complete shock, then shook himself as he realized that he was captain until otherwise noted. He turned slowly to see the crew all staring at him in amazement, their eyes as wide as mango fruits.  
  
"You heard the Captain, you lazy worms!" he shouted, sending the men scattering across the deck or into the riggings. "Back to Grey Island, and make it snappy!"  
  
~~~********~~~  
  
*One week later*  
  
The Amelia wasn't even anchored when Dilgear gave the order the longboats readied. The men scurried about tying down sails or boxing up supplies to be restocked in port. Dilgear stood in the center of the deck, surveying the running of the landing, when he heard the Captain's door open behind him.  
  
No one had seen Captain Zelgadis since he received the letter from his father and his meals mostly were sent back barely nibbled on. Dilgear had started to fear for his friend, so his face was relieved when he turned to see his Captain standing there. The bright, proud smile froze on his face when he saw Zelgadis, and he hastily snapped off a sharp salute.  
  
"Captain on deck!" he yelled out, standing at attention.  
  
The men all froze where they were standing, all turning as one to answer the rare order of acknowledging their captain. They all snapped off salutes as he strolled past them, and all turned to watch him walk towards the longboats.  
  
Zelgadis rarely, if ever, dressed in his formal captain's uniform. Only on the burial of a friend at sea had the crew ever seen him in his beige trousers, tunic, and cape. The hood and mask were off his head, allowing his curse to be seen before the entire world, but the crew all knew that no one in this house was a novice to his malady. This was the Captain's home, and had been for as long as they could remember.  
  
The crew all knew that something had been wrong with they were ordered to make the sudden route change to go back to the small island resort, but to see the captain dressed so somehow reminded them that he was not like them. He was nobility, and this current life of danger and risk was one that he himself chose. He was cut from a different mold than they, and was therefore entitled to honor and respect. Moreso, he was a good and fair captain, so no one minded giving him the occasional salute.  
  
He leapt into the longboat and settled himself easily in the front, one foot propped up on the bow, and his arms crossed over his chest. His head was held high as the boat began to lower into the misting sea, and he stood straight and tall, not even swaying with the rocking of the small craft. He did not even jump when Dilgear jumped down from the ship to land behind him. Instead, a small smile played on his lips as he stared forward.  
  
"If someone steals my ship just because you wanted to satisfy your curiosity instead of guarding it, I will personally make sure you regret it, Dilgear."  
  
The half-troll laughed, throwing his head back and giving full throat to the grand spectacle of the two head officers leaving the ship unattended. His laughter echoed across the water as the crewman pulled their rows almost silently though the water, carrying them quickly towards shore.  
  
The Captain and first mate bounded out of the small vessel together, and both charged up the long flight of stairs connecting the beach to the courtyard. They raced across the cool grass and up to the manor house. Zelgadis threw open the heavy doors of the manor as soon as he reached them, charging through the house to the main sitting room, where he knew his quarry would lie.  
  
The door slammed against the wall as he shoved his way into the well lit, quaint sitting room, startling the old man in an old red flannel robe who was reclining on a cushioned couch. The old man blinked at Zelgadis as the chimera advanced on him, his eyes full of fire. Dilgear retreated backwards the lean against the wall as Zelgadis grabbed the old man by the front of his robe, drawing him up to eye level.  
  
"Hello, son," the old man muttered, smiling pleasantly up into the seething face of the chimera.  
  
"Don't you hello son me, you old man!" Zelgadis snarled, shaking the man hard. "What is the meaning of this letter?"  
  
Zelgadis shoved the old man back down on the couch, thrusting the letter in his face. The man took the letter in a calm hand, not even glancing at him, but instead riveting his eyes on Zegladis's face. "What is there to explain, my son?" he asked, reaching for a glass of sherry that was sitting on a low table next to his couch.  
  
"How dare you do this to me!"  
  
The old man glared hard at his son. "How dare I what, Zelly?" he countered, enjoying the wince that came from his son's face at the sound of his old childhood nickname.  
  
"You cannot be serious about this letter, Father," Zelgadis said, pacing around in front of him. "It is an absolute outrage that you would even think of it!"  
  
Dilgear, silent until now, simply could not keep his mouth shut. "What has happened, Captain? What would your father not dare?"  
  
"I will not submit to this, Father! I won't do it!"  
  
Zelgadis, seething with rage, stalked over to the windowsill as Dilgear looked helplessly at Lord Greywords. The old man winked at the half troll, a small, impish smile playing on his lips.  
  
"Zelgadis is getting married."  
  
~*****************************~  
  
~~*grins evilly, not even going to comment on how evil she is planning on being to poor Xellos, Zelgadis, and Lina*  
  
~~Next time, on "Love on the High Seas": Marriage? We won't accept this without a fight! You won't want to miss it!! 


	9. Zelgadis's Daring Plot

~~ Could it be? Could it? Oh my gosh. . . IT IS!!!!! It's an UPDATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *falls out of her chair in shock*  
  
~~Heeheehee. I do not own Slayers, but I wish I did.  
  
~*********************************************************************~  
  
Rezo sighed as the guards laid the now unconscious Lina in her bed. He hated using force to control his young daughter, but sometimes it was simply necessary. She had given him no choice with her threats and screaming of obscenities. After all, a father can only take so much abuse before he has to put his foot down.  
  
Of course, having your father be one of the most powerful wizards around can't help matters when you're not getting your way. Lina had been about to fireball the manor and run off and join the circus when Rezo had zapped her with a Sleep spell. She fell almost instantly into a deep, calming sleep, dreaming of various ways to murder her future fiancée.  
  
Rezo walked a little further into the room and stood over Lina, listening to her even breathing and again pondering how he come to have such a violent daughter. She was nothing like her sweet mother, who had died so long ago of the fever. He sighed and reached down, running a hand through her tangled hair.  
  
"My poor Lina," he said softly as he kissed her cheek. "Couldn't you at least have asked his name before you turned violent? It's not all that bad. . . he's a fine young man."  
  
Lina stirred slightly in her sleep as he moved back out of the room, the two guards dogging his footsteps. Locking the door behind them, Rezo fixed both young men with a fierce glare. To glare at someone with your eyes closed took a special talent, and Rezo had long ago perfected the gesture.  
  
"No one enters that room but me, or one of my captains," he intoned, his voice hard. "Understood?"  
  
Both guards nodded quickly and snapped to attention. "Yes, sir!"  
  
Rezo nodded and strode down the hall, leaving a very worried pair of guards leaning on their halberds.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why are we doing this again, Captain?" Dilgear grumbled as he crept along the outer wall of the Inverse Manor later that same night.  
  
He hated slithering about like a snake, and especially outside the house of the most powerful magician he knew of.  
  
"Because I will be damned if I'm going to marry some gently-bred virgin looking like this!" Zelgadis hissed, pressing his back against the low wall. "The little thing would faint and probably develop a heart condition the instant she saw me!"  
  
Dilgear raised an eyebrow at that and remained silent as his captain continued. "We're going to kidnap that Inverse girl and force a ransom out of her father. He will give me the Orb of Glenkirk or else I'll personally see that his darling little daughter never sees daylight again!"  
  
"But what if she simply casts a spell on us?" Dilgear whispered fearfully, remembering the story of the sinking of the "Mazoku".  
  
Zelgadis held up a small silver bracelet with several dark blue beads imbedded in the silver band. It was huge, almost the size of Dilgear's fist, and seemed to glow with a slightly purple light.  
  
"This is the Bracelet of Sithean, an artifact that I picked up when we raided the Caverns of the Sea King two years ago. It nullifies all but the most basic magical powers when placed on the wrist of a person. Lina will be helpless against us, and will not be able to hurt us."  
  
Dilgear nodded. "But what if she's wearing an anti-curse amulet or something? Her father is mighty and powerful, after all!"  
  
Zelgadis's eyes glinted in the pale starlight. "The magic of the Sea King is not affected by amulets and other things made by the people of the land. The only way for this bracelet to come off her wrist is if the tears of a Golden Dragon fall upon it. But hardly anyone knows of that now, and the only Golden Dragon left in the world will be far away from us by the time she realizes that Lina is missing."  
  
Dilgear shivered at the flames that were shooting out of the Chimera Captain's eyes as they leapt over the wall in one fluid motion. On silent feet they sprinted across the huge lawns of Inverse Manor, stopping underneath the window they knew to be Lina's.  
  
"You keep watch here, Dilgear," Zelgadis said, stepping away from the wall and looking up at the open window. "I'm going to pay a visit to dear Lina. LEVITATION!"  
  
Dilgear watched his captain soar up towards the third story window and growled to himself, "Humans are so impatient. He could've at least asked about his fiancée before assuming she would hate him."  
  
Zelgadis did not hear those smart words, however, for he was already inside the room. He landed silently, not allowing his heeled boots to rap against the stone floor as he crossed the room to stand over the sleeping Lina. He gazed down at her, intent on snapping on the Bracelet when he lost himself in her face.  
  
She was curled on her side, her left arm buried underneath the pillow. Her right hand was curled in front of her chest, her cheek resting on the palm of her hand against the pillow top. He stared at her for what seemed an eternity, and then spied a wild tendril of hair that had fallen across her face.  
  
He reached for the lock of hair before he could stop himself, smoothing it away from her sleeping face, not even realizing that he had actually caressed her cheek as he moved the hair away. She mumbled in her sleep and Zelgadis jerked his hand back, staring at it as if it had suddenly turned into an ugly creature.  
  
"Why?" he asked aloud to the empty room. "Why do I need her so?"  
  
Too late he recognized the sound of his own voice echoing in the dark room, and he heard the guards beginning to call to Lina through the doors. Cursing his inattention to details, he gripped her right wrist quickly, puzzled with she did not wake up at the movement. Ignoring the possibilities but thanking fate, he slid the gigantic silver bracelet over her wrist, where it instantly shrunk to her size. It now draped her lovely wrist like piece of fine jewelry, looking for all the world like a normal bracelet. But he could still see the dark purple aura around the silver, and knew it was working.  
  
The guards began to pound on the door now, and he could hear one of them yelling for the key to unlock it. Zelgadis threw a note on Lina's pillow and glanced at the door as the guards began pounding against it. Zelgadis, heedless of the reason that Lina could sleep through all this noise, scooped her into his arms and leaped out the window again into the darkness. He landed halfway across the lawn, and Dilgear sprinted up beside him. Together, bearing their still-sleeping booty, they dashed back down the hills to the sea, and onto their ship before the guards could even think to catch them.  
  
~~~~~~THE NEXT DAY~~~~~~  
  
"I hope you understand my aversion to hiring you," Rezo said harshly, gripping Eris's hand tightly.  
  
He sat in his huge study, Eris behind him, facing the grinning man across from him. The man dressed in the absolute height of fashion, and his manners were impeccable.  
  
"Of course I understand, Lord Rezo," the man answered. "Despite all my shortcomings I DO know how to track the Chimera Captain. Don't worry; I'll get your daughter back. Now. . . about the payment?"  
  
Rezo glanced up at Eris, who nodded and walked over to the seated man, handing him a small purse and a glowing green orb. "Ah," the man said, "the Orb of Glenkirk. How nice to have it back."  
  
Rezo slammed his fist on his huge desk, causing Eris to jump in fright. The man, however, merely smiled at the elder, not phased at all. "I will not have you making a mockery of this very heinous crime," Rezo said. "Someone stole my precious daughter from me in the dead of night, and I want her back here unharmed and unspoiled."  
  
"You can count on me, my lord," the man answered with a slight bow of his head.  
  
"No, I cannot. Which is why I'm sending one of my best people with you. She will make sure that if Lina is not found, my payment will be returned in full. Filia!"  
  
The door opened and the Golden Dragon priestess walked into the room, already wearing her traveling robes and carrying a knapsack. She bowed to Rezo and Eris, and then fixed the sitting man with a glare.  
  
"Don't think that I've forgotten who you are, you filthy monster!" she growled, her eyes flashing red fire. "I'm not going to let you or anyone else harm a hair on Miss Lina's head!"  
  
Xellos smiled, looking the priestess up and down and smiling annoyingly at her. This job was definitely going to have some perks.  
  
~*********************************************************************~  
  
~~Oh my gosh, I've been soooooo busy with school and work. I'm so so so so so SO sorry for not updating in forever, but thanks to everyone who waited patiently for me.  
  
~~Both the Orb of Glenkirk and the Bracelet of Sithean are artifacts that I have made up. You are welcome to use them in your stories if you like the idea, but please give me credit for them, and make sure that they are correct in function and appearance.  
  
~~Next time, on "Love on the High Seas": The hunt is on! Search for the stolen Lina! You won't want to miss it! 


	10. Golden Dragon's Seduction

~~*****************************************************~~

Xellos sat behind the huge oaken desk in the middle of his cabin, watching the ranting girl from behind steepled fingers.  She had been talking for a full five minutes straight without taking a breath, and her face showed no signs of stopping.  Xellos had tuned her out almost as soon as she started speaking.  Instead, he studied her rather perfect figure and long blonde hair, taking assessment of what it would take to seduce her into his bed and payroll.  A strange little smile played across his mouth, betraying his rather impure thoughts about the pretty girl. 

A shiver ran up Filia's back, caused her to turn and look at that little smile.  She felt bile rising in her throat, and swallowed quickly to force it back down.  Glaring hard at the captain, she leaned forward and slammed her palms flat on the desk.

"Captain Xellos," she exclaimed, "what is your plan for returning my mistress to her father and her fiancée?"

Xellos blinked, coming out of his licentious daydreams at the suddenness of her soft palms on his hard desk.  Fixing his eyes on her prettily angry face, he stood in one smooth motion and rested a hand on his hip.  This caused the shirt he was wearing to ride up a little and flash glimpses of hard stomach muscles.  

Filia met those hellish red and yellow eyes with her own shining blue fearlessly.  Her hard gaze didn't even flicker down to the splash of skin he was so politely displaying, and returned none of the heat in his gaze.  Perplexed, Xellos retreated to the windows of his cabin, meeting the gaze of the sea instead of hers.  He spoke as if to the sea, instead of the shining golden girl behind him.

"The guards at the Inverse Manor mentioned several strange characters roaming around the market the day that Miss Inverse was kidnapped," he explained, managing to convey the tone that it was incredibly tedious to have to explain it.  "There was a giant half troll and a hooded man who never showed his face.  The giant's name is Dilgear, unless I miss my guess, and the hooded man was none other than Captain Zelgadis.  Without a doubt, your little mistress is now in the hands of the Chimera Captain."

He paused for a moment, awaiting her gasp of revulsion and loathing at the mention of the Chimera Captain.  This was his particular favorite act of slander against Zelgadis; causing fear and horror at the very mention of his name so that no one forgot that he was the true monster.  However, Filia would be a hard case.

When she made no sound of any kind, Xellos turned to look back at her.  She was standing exactly where he had left her, watching him calmly.  He stared at her a moment, shocked, and then could not hold his wagging tongue any longer.

"Why are you not worried for your lady?" he demanded.

Filia smiled a little at him, her blue eyes betraying a hint of mischief.  "Because, Captain, unlike you, Captain Zelgadis used to be a courtier.  He is an honorable man, or at least he used to be before his misfortunes, who will treat my lady with at least _some _respect until he gets what he wants.  He is still a good man at heart, while you are a true monster."

Her eyes glowed fiercely as she continued.  "You are a ruthless, filthy, disgusting idiot who doesn't know his arm from a flagship.  You couldn't hold onto my lady Lina because you were too stupid to anticipate that she would sink your ship the first time and find a means of escape the second!  You are a lowly pirate, begotten by a mangy dog and a dockside floozy!"

With that parting jab, Filia pivoted on her heel and stalked towards the door.  Her hand had barely grasped the knob when she felt Xellos's hot breath on the back of her neck.  She froze, her back rigid, as he growled softly in her ear.

"My father was the most charitable of men, young lady, and none of your concern.  As for my comparison to the Chimera Captain, at least I am not a true monster who kidnaps young girls from their beds at night."

Filia opened her mouth to utter a sharp reply, but his breath in her ear cut her off.  "Am I not also a good man, Miss Filia?  I am taking on this quest to help your master, with no gain for myself.  Is that not a good thing to do?  And am I not, at the very least, less monstrous to look upon than the Chimera Captain?"

Filia whirled on him in anger, her face red.  "As if someone with the eyes of a monster could be considered pleasant to look upon, you filthy curr!" she spat.

Xellos stared at her for a moment, and then touched his cheek with one hand.  An odd smile popped onto his lips as he leaned towards her.  "I had almost forgotten about that old spell.  Are my eyes truly that hideous?"

Filia met those eyes easily and nodded hard, wishing she could poke out his eyes with her fingernails.  Xellos's eyes opened wide, and he burst out laughing.  She stared at him, shocked, as he leaned back and held his sides to keep himself from bursting with his laughter.  He threw back his head and let his voice bounce off the rafters as Filia moved back against the door, pressing her body against it as she watched him laugh.  His laughter scared her more than anything else.

"All the legends and tales about me, and she's scared of my eyes!" he guffawed.  "These eyes!  These foolish, spelled eyes!"

His laughter stilled as he reached towards her face.  Filia flinched away, afraid of the blow that was coming.  Instead, he grasped her chin in his hands and lifted her eyes to his again.  She stared, amazed, as the red and yellow irises bled away from his eyes as fresh paint in the rain, leaving behind violet eyes so vibrant that Filia was unable to look away.  Xellos smiled at her, and his face was much more inhuman now, softer, warmer, kinder.

_What am I doing?_ Filia cried inside her mind.  _This is the Monster Captain!  He's the scourge of the seas!  He tried to hurt Miss Lina!_

"The eyes are the only lie I tell people, pretty Filia," he crooned softly to her entranced face.  "My true eyes betray my true heart."

Filia's hand scrambled for the doorknob as Xellos face inched closer and closer to hers.  He pursed his lips and closed his eyes a little, reaching for her lips.  Her hand closed on the knob as her other hand flew under her skirt, throwing it upwards to reveal a huge mace strapped to her garter.  Xellos, with his eyes closed and his lips puckered, never knew what hit him when she slammed the mace into his kissable face and catapulted him out the window and into the waiting sea.  She panted, the proverbial spell broken, and leaned against the wall, resting her huge mace on the floor.  

She smiled softly to herself, having relieved the tension of the last few days.  "Ahh, that's much better.  That'll teach that nasty monster that I am not to be played with."

"But I enjoy playing with you, my dear Filia," Xellos said, popping his head back inside the broken glass and grinning at her.  

Filia ran screaming from the room, leaving her mace to lie forlornly on the floor.  She was chased down the hallway by Xellos's maddeningly seductive laughter as he climbed back inside his cabin and pulling out his charts again.

~~*****************************************************~~

~If this seems OOC, it's because I'm trying my best to understand Filia's relationship to Xellos in the anime.  Be kind in your OOC comments, please.  I've tried my best to stay as close to in character as I can.

~~Some of you may be wondering why every character except Amelia is in this story.  That's because I can't stand Amelia.  I hated her character in all three series, and I just can't write her correctly in this fic and still stay IC.  Sorry, all you Amelia lovers.  


	11. A Precarious Alliance

~~ I do not own Slayers. ~~Sorry about the super long delay, but I had writer's block, school, and a wedding to help plan. Hopefully, I can update more often now that she's married off and happy.  
  
~************************************************************~  
  
Zelgadis stood in the safety of the hallway, listening to the girl rant and rave in his quarters. He had been standing there for a full fifteen minutes before she began to quiet down, leaning on the edge of the bed.  
  
Her initial reaction was almost exactly what Zelgadis had imagined it would be, right down to the pounding of the door with a chair. She had awakened, looked around, and then proceeded to try to unlock the door, first by conventional means, and then by brute force. After discovering that her magic didn't work, Lina proceeded to bash the door in with anything that was handy. His good oak desk chair had splintered into a dozen pieces after five or so smacks against the door, as had his good walking stick and a few of his dishes. He sighed, exasperated, as two of his best crystal goblets crashed against the walls.  
  
"That's it," he declared, reaching for the door handle.  
  
She stared at him as he walked in the door, her amazement quickly turning to pure rage as she launched herself at him, hurling insults as well as fists. Her small hands glanced almost harmlessly off his stone skin, and for once, Zelgadis was glad his head was made of stone, instead of yielding flesh and bone.  
  
"Spell Binding," he growled, pointing one long blue hand at Lina.  
  
She was still trying to cause him bodily harm when the tendrils of air snaked around her body, forcibly pulling her away from the Chimera Captain. The fairly simple spell wound innumerable ropes of pressured air around Lina's limbs, successfully trapping her body in an upright position, so she was stopped dead in her tracks. However, this didn't stop her pretty mouth from continuing to hurl insults at him.  
  
"Oh, shut up already!" Zelgadis finally yelled, losing his famous patience. "You're my hostage, so you might as well get used to it!"  
  
Lina glared at him, then sighed, tiredly, and looked away. "You sealed my magic away. Not many could do that."  
  
Zelgadis, taken aback by the sudden mood change, answered almost without thinking. "You're wearing the Bracelet of Sithean, Miss Inverse. They negate all magical abilities in humans."  
  
"I've heard of them."  
  
"As you can see, your magic is completely sealed away, and there is no way for you to remove the bracelets. I suggest that you get used to the idea of being a prisoner, Miss Inverse, because there is no escape."  
  
"I already figured that out, rock-brain," she retorted, glowering at him. "I'm not so helpless that I always need my magic, and I CERTAINLY don't need it to get away."  
  
"We'll see," Zelgadis replied, surprised to see how easily they had fallen into a casual conversation. "Now, I brought you here. . ."  
  
"So that you can claim a reward from my fiancée and make yourself rich," she finished for him, glowering at his obvious unoriginality.  
  
"You're wrong," he snapped, insulted by the simplicity of the plan.  
  
She glanced at him, her interested piqued. "Then why? Planning to sell me into slavery? Make me your personal sorceress?"  
  
"No. I'm not ransoming you for money at all, and I certainly don't want any of those things. What I want is the Orb of Glenkirk!" Zelgadis's voice rose an octave as he finished his statement.  
  
"Besides," he continued quietly, "who would want a violent girl like you for a slave?"  
  
Her face went bright red as his jab registered in her brain. She began to struggle against the holding spell, yelling insults of every kind at him as he turned and walked towards the door. He thought better of it and sat down on his bed, looking at her.  
  
"What?" she demanded, blushing a little, or so Zelgadis thought.  
  
"I was just wondering how someone like you could come to have a fiancée," he answered coolly.  
  
"My father arranged it, if you must know," she shot back, gnashing her teeth together. "I don't want this marriage, and no one can make me marry some stuck-up little snob just so his father can have. . ."  
  
"What?" Zelgadis asked, sitting up a little straighter. "What does he get if he marries you?"  
  
"The Orb of Glenkirk," she replied, in an almost dreamy voice. Her face had gone almost slack with shock, as if lightening had just struck her brain.  
  
Zelgadis stared at her for a few moments, watching thoughts flow over her pretty face. He jumped when she began to cackle in a most evil fashion.  
  
"That's IT!" she cried, smiling brightly. She turned to Zelgadis, who recoiled in something akin to fear and apprehension at the look in her face. The fiery money symbols in her eyes were enough to worry even the calmest of men. "I'll HELP you get the Orb from my father! And if YOU have the Orb, then HE doesn't have an excuse to marry me! And if he doesn't marry me, I'll be free to hunt you down, take the Orb back, and sell it for a fortune!"  
  
Zelgadis almost fell off the bed in shock at her proclamation. "Are you always this greedy!?" he yelled, catching himself just before he landed on the floor."  
  
"How is that greedy?" she shot back, her eyes flashing. "You want the Orb, I don't want the Orb, and if I don't have the Orb, then I can't get married! It's a perfectly respectable reason for an alliance between sea- farers like ourselves!"  
  
Zelgadis mulled over the prospect in his mind for a few moments, trying to outweigh the pros and cons of this arrangement. He would only need the Orb for a few moments, just long enough to turn himself back into a normal human, and then he was free to blast Xellos and his stupid crew straight into oblivion. Was there a downside to this?  
  
"All right," he agreed, standing up and raising his hand to her.  
  
The spell dissipated from around her body, freeing her limbs. She didn't even stagger when the forces holding her vanished, much to Zelgadis's delight. She would be no problem against Xellos, even without her magic. And WITH her magic, she would be a force truly to be reckoned with.  
  
They gripped hands tightly, both seemingly intent on crushing the other's hand, sealing the bargain.  
  
Far away, Xellos sneezed.  
  
~************************************************************~ 


	12. The Storm of the Century

* * *

Now that I'm settled in my house, my next two years planned, and summer relaxation out of the way, I can get back to some serious writing, especially on FF.net. ENJOY!

* * *

Dilgear stood on the foredeck, eyes on a particularly nasty storm cloud off in the western distance. It could prove troublesome if the wind shifted, but right now it was merely a small distraction from the yelling of the men and the scurrying of heavy booted feet. They had been on edge for two days now, ever since that girl showed up.  
  
These men were rough and tough sailors, the finest and fiercest that the port cities had to offer. Captain Zelgadis had hand-picked them himself to ensure that their loyalties and abilities were his to command. They had well over fifty men employed at any given time, and all of them loved the ladies accordingly whenever they put into port. This in itself made Dilgear nervous about the young lady quartered in a spare cabin next to Captain Zelgadis's. A young lady should not be permitted to stay on a ship unchaperoned among such brutes.  
  
Yet there she was, standing at the helm, issuing orders as if she were first mate instead of him. She stood at the helm, her white dress billowing in the wind, and her sunset hair glowing in the dim sunshine. It amused Dilgear to watch her work with the men, and was delighted to find that she actually knew what she was talking about. Not many women that Dilgear was associated with knew anything about ships besides the fact that they went on the water, but this young slip of a girl, barely even old enough to be called a woman, was giving his hard-handed crew a run for their money.  
  
He leaned against the railing, folding his heavy arms over his massive chest, a faint smile playing on his lips as his eyes drifted to the bow sprint, where Captain Zelgadis was leaning. The Captain's eyes were dark as they glowered at the girl in front of him. Dilgear knew that the Captain didn't like women very much, finding most of them silly and a complete waste of good time and words. The only woman who was ever close to him at all was Amelia, his dear little cousin. She had been a little ball of energy with blue black hair and flashing eyes. She had come on several of the Captain's treasure hunting missions, assisting him in his shamanic magic. But that dear little creature was gone now, victim of a dreadful disease that claimed many of the young of the world. The Captain had been devastated to lose his cousin, the only female he could ever depend on.  
  
Dilgear's eyes misted a little as he remember how happy the Captain was back then, when he was still a regular human and wasn't obsessed with finding mystical cures. His eyes were softer then, always sparkling when they looked down at the head of the young Amelia. Dilgear had long ago given up the hope that those eyes would reappear on the face of his Captain.  
  
But now this new girl was here, this brave, strong, beautiful girl who seemed able to best the Captain at everything, including running a ship! Dilgear chuckled to himself as he watched the Captain rush forward to countermine an order that Miss Lina had just given, and burst into peals of laughter at the screaming match that ensued.  
  
Lina was red in the face, screaming at Zelgadis's audacity to countermine her order to sail around the approaching storm. "Why on earth would you want to sail THROUGH the storm, you idiot?" she yelled, waving a delicate hand at the ever-growing storm cloud over Dilgear's shoulder. "It's lunacy! The entire ship will be pulverized, and your crew with it! Have you no concern for them?"  
  
"I have every concern with getting my cure and getting YOU off my hands!" Zelgadis yelled back, his fists clenched tightly at his sides. "My crew can handle themselves in storms! Why don't you go back to your room and at least PRETEND that you're supposed to be a hostage?!"  
  
Lina glared at him and stomped off to the main riggings, scurrying up the tightly woven nets to the upper mast. She threw herself into the crow's nest with a final nasty look at the Captain, still muttering insults. Zelgadis sighed and turned to his crew, who were staring at him in rapt amazement. Their Captain was never frazzled by anything, and now he blows up over a girl?  
  
"Back to work, you slugs!" Zelgadis yelled, scattering the crew to their various tasks. "We head straight through the storm, and I don't want to hear any grumblings! You know your storm duties, so get to them! And make sure everyone's lifelines are secured! Get going!"

* * *

This was one of the worst storms in Dilgear's memory. The waves were piled higher than castle ramparts, and the wind blew more fiercely than a dragon's breath. The raindrops surged at the crewmen, their velocity so great that some men were actually cut by the unrelenting rain and had to be taken below. Dilgear was holding fast to the helm, trying his best to keep the ship on a well-aimed course out of the storm. The rain was so thick that he could only see about two miles in front of the ship, and the waves crashed unremittingly against and over the sides of the ship. The men were tossed back and forth along the deck, being swept first one and then another way by waves crashing over the railings.  
  
The men were holding up well in face of the monstrous typhoon they were facing. Strong, thick ropes wound around each of the men's waists, each secured to the main mast of the ship to prevent them from being swept overboard. Jillas, the little cabin boy, was even scurrying about checking lifelines, making sure they were all secure. The crew was well seasoned against storms, and most of them were cracking jokes in the face of this natural danger.  
  
Captain Zelgadis stood beside Dilgear, watching the storm and shouting orders over the whining of the wind. Dilgear ignored most of his orders, knowing that his task was to keep the ship's heading true to the course. He squinted against the driving rain, and then felt his blood run cold as a lightening bolt tore across the heavens, showing the funnel cloud above them. He opened his mouth to scream at the Captain, and then another huge wave crashed over the upper railings, hammering against Dilgear's strong form.  
  
He fell to the deck, unprepared for the wave. He slid along the upper decks, crashing into the side headfirst. His vision swam, and he vaguely saw the helm spinning out of control and the rudder sail, with its strong wooden beam, swinging towards Zelgadis. He tried to yell, but his voice was ripped away by the biting wind.  
  
Zelgadis never even saw the sail beam coming. He saw Dilgear get washed away and was turning to help him back to the helm when the thick beam crashed into the side of his head, catapulting him through the air and towards the railing of he ship. He felt the lifeline jerk taut against his ribcage, and screamed as it snapped in twain, setting him free to be hurled overboard by the force of the beam's blow. The valiant idea to summon a Raywing spell to save himself sprang to his blurry mind too late as he plunged into the turbulent waters of the sea.  
  
Lina stared, aghast, as Zelgadis was thrown overboard. Without even stopping to think about what she was doing, she snapped her lifeline free and dived off the high support towards the raging waters below. The wind tore her hair free of the restraints she had tied around it, and her dress, already soaked, billowed out with the force of her fall. Her mind was empty except for a single, desperate plea to the gods that she could reach him in time.  
  
Dilgear saw her dive towards the sea, and was momentarily, deliriously convinced that an angel had dived from heaven to save the Captain. Then his mind took control of his senses again and he charged towards the railings, screaming out over the wind, "No! Miss Lina! NO!"  
  
He saw her hit the water and dive deep, and then lost her as the waves swallowed her small form. "LINA! CAPTAIN ZELGADIS! ZELGADIIIIIIIISSSSSS!!!!!!!"

* * *

Crazy, no? 


	13. Foolish Bravery

I'm sorry for my lack of updating, guys. I just hope you're not all standing there with pitchforks and torches as you're reading this... 

But look! A super-long update! Now you can't kill me! Right? RIGHT?

* * *

_Cold... so cold... so very... very cold..._

The water was so cold that Lina thought her skin was being sliced off as she plunged into the turbulent waters of the sea. She dove straight towards the bottom, screaming soundlessly in her mind as she forced her arms and gets to move through the water. She could barely see the pale form of Captain Zelgadis as he sank further and further into the darkness of the deep. She pulled hard for him, her way being lighted by the constant lightning flashes above the water.

He floated back-first, his arms drifting up towards the surface in a seemingly hopeless reach for the life above. A thin stream of bubbles slipped from his mouth in a continuous line, growing ever smaller as the heartbeats ticked by. Lina kept her eyes on that line, pushing her small body through the swirling waters towards him, reaching for his hand. She brushed his fingertips, almost losing him completely, but with one wild burst of energy she seized his wrist, pulling him up against her body.

The girl kicked hard for the surface, the salty water stinging her eyes, making her vision blurry. The Captain, being made partly of stone golem, was much heavier than a regular human would have been, and sank instead of floated in the icy water. Still, Lina ignored the extra weight and with surge of adrenaline she gained the surface, erupting out of the water like a small shark bent on catching a floating bird.

Lina coughed as she looked around for any sign of the ship, but there was none. The ship, crew and all, was gone among the waves, gone to who knew where. Lina almost sobbed with the fear of the unknown, but felt assured again as the lightning revealed the very dim view of a huge mountain rising from the sea. Lina turned her body towards it, knowing that her strength would give out before they had gained what she hoped was an island, but the very thought of perhaps succeeding in her rescue spurred her body on to the very limit of her abilities. Gripping Zelgadis tightly around the shoulders, Lina pulled hard for the shadowy mass, her strong arms slicing through the water.

Her body had begun to fail from exhaustion just as she spied the beach of a small island, well-laden with trees and a huge mountain in the center. Clutching her precious burden tightly in her thin, numb arms, Lina crawled towards the soft sand of the beach, grateful for the feel of good, unmoving earth beneath her body. She dropped Zelgadis's limp form on the sand and tumbled in for a landing herself. She lay there, panting in the storm, staring at his hand, which she had never let go of. Sometime during the flight he must have awoken for a moment, for his hand was tightly clutching hers. She smiled slightly, and then let unconsciousness claim her.

* * *

_Cold... wet... pain in voice...warmer...arms again...warmer..._

Zelgadis awoke with a start, his deep blue eyes snapping open instantly. He gasped for air in the damp darkness, trying to get his eyes adjusted to the flickering light beside the right side of his bed. He turned his head towards it, and yelped with pain as fire exploded through his brain. Returning his head to its original position, he stared up at the rough stone ceiling. He blinked a few times, trying to get his eyes to refocus correctly.

"My cabin isn't made of stone," he muttered to himself. "Jillas must be playing tricks on me... Jillas!"

His call echoed in the stone chamber, reverberating back and forth throughout the small cave. Zelgadis, his mind clearing a little, sat up slowly, trying his best not to move his head too fast. He wasn't lying in his bed at all, nor was he in his cabin on the ship! He was lying on a pile of warm, dry sand and leaves which were covered with his heavy black rain cloak. A blanket made of what appeared to be cloth ripped from a sail covered his body and kept the cool air of the cave away from his shivering body. The cave was not overly large, roughly the same size as his cabin, except the ceiling seemed to go on forever, and the walls were worn almost perfectly smooth by wind, water, and time. A fire crackled cheerfully next to him, blazing merrily along the pile of dried twigs and branches.

Zelgadis smiled approvingly at his current surroundings. At the very least, he was dry, warm, and comfortable. Whoever was taking care of him was at least knowledgeable about survival skills. He winced again as smiling moved the aching muscles of his jaw, making his head explode again. Tenderly, with only the tips of his fingers, he touched his temple, discovering to his astonishment that a bandage was wrapped around the top of his head.

"You're awake! Good to see you alive again, Captain!" a cheerful voice rang from the western end of the cave.

Slowly, Zelgadis turned his throbbing head towards the voice. A figure was standing in the opening of the cave, carrying an armload of branches and a fistful of rabbits, which she deposited in a heap beside the fire. It took his fuzzy mind a moment or two to recognize Lina, but the instant his mind registered her pretty face, his entire body seemed at ease. He lay back down against his sandy bed and smiled at her a little.

"I see you're looking well, Lina," he said softly. "Where are we?"

"On an island is the best I can tell," she replied, ripping leaves from the pile of branches in preparation for adding them to the fire.

She looked as if she had weathered the storm well, in Zelgadis's opinion. Her hair was tangled and matted, her arms and legs were covered with small scratches, and the hemline of her lovely white dress had been torn off just above her knees. All in all, she looked all right.

"Would you get Dilgear for me, Lina?" he asked, staring at the ceiling.

Lina's hands stopped moving up and down the branch she was holding. She went perfectly still, staring at the fire. "He's... not here, Captain.

"Not here? What are you talking about, girl, of course he's here!" Zelgadis snapped, glaring at her.

"He's still on the ship," she replied, still not looking at him.

"Well, go get him!"

"Captain... the ship is gone. We're all alone here."

Zelgadis stared at her, thunderstruck. If they were here, and the ship wasn't...

"The storm?" he asked, the possibilities already rumbling through his head.

Lina nodded. "It was terrible. You were knocked overboard when the ship went out of control. A beam hit you in the side of the head... threw you towards the rail. I saw you from the crow's nest... for an instant, I was sure you were going to be all right... but then you went over the edge. Dilgear was screaming for you, and..."

She looked down at her hands, as if they were some strange creatures instead of her own limbs.

"I thought to myself, 'I'll just Raywing him to safety'," she mumbled. "Stupid me... completely forgot about the Bracelet. But I wasn't thinking correctly, I just... reacted."

She grew quiet, kneeling down beside the fire. The light danced over her bare legs and arms, and threw orange highlights into her hair. Zelgadis watched her silently, digesting all this into his water-logged mind. "Then... how did we get here?"

She spoke without turning again, as if turning to look at him would stamp her mistake into her very soul. "I grew up on the ocean, so I'm a good swimmer," she explained. "You were already unconscious, so you weren't that hard to pull along. It was only a few miles to the island, after all. After that, you were unconscious for four days... this is the first time you've been really awake since we got here. The wound on that thick skull of yours was pretty bad."

She trailed off, intent on not looking away from the fire. She wouldn't tell him how bad that swim was, or how hard she had worked to get him cleaned up and healthy.

He watched her a moment more, and then touched his head gently, feeling for lumps. His fingers brushed a length of smooth, soft cloth that wound around his head. There were several patchy, rough spots that Zelgadis guessed were stained with blood. He looked back at the girl sitting across the fire from him, perplexed.

"You could have escaped," he ventured. "But you saved me anyway. Why?"

She didn't answer him for a moment, and then raised her eyes to meet his. "Because I thought you would have done the same for me," she answered. "Besides... I couldn't just let you die. You're a good captain, no matter what the stories say."

He smiled at her unexpectedly, and Lina's heart skipped a small beat. Her entire face went red, and she stood quickly, tossing the leaf-free branches into the fire. Zelgadis sat up, holding out a hand to stop her, but Lina bolted from the cave, her red hair trailing behind her. Zelgadis sighed, then turned over and went back to sleep.

* * *

Lina ran along the beach of the small island, running as fast as her small feet could carry her. "Stupid Zelgadis!" she yelled into the wind as she ran. "What a moron! Couldn't he even have said thank you or something? I've been working my butt off out here, taking care of his worthless hide! Shouldn't that count for something?" 

She ran along the beach, heedless of the beauty that the small island had to offer. Only about a mile wide, and two miles long, the tiny island was covered by a dense forest, mostly of coconut trees. There were no animals to sustain them out in that forest, but the trees were ripe enough to provide a small selection of fruits, berries, and nuts. There was also a small lagoon near the eastern side of the island that held a variety of different fish. Lina had never seen some of them before, but deduced that since she wasn't dead yet, the fish were harmless to eat.

She wasn't really angry at Zelgadis, of course. Sure, she had saved his life, but he was still her captor, above any real feelings for her. Not that she cared about his feelings of course. She only took care of him so well because she didn't want to be all alone on the island. _Yeah, right_, her mind taunted her.

She stepped into the forest and picked up a small piece of loose bark. It was curved slightly, as to make a small bowl shape. It was perfect for carrying small nuts and berries in. She carried it into the woods smiling, intent on chasing Zelgadis and his stupid feelings out of her mind with some good, hard work. Above her head, the sky darkened again.

* * *

Zelgadis was jerked awake by a crack of thunder that echoed through the small cave. He was still lying on his back on the sand and cloak, and the fire was just beginning to die out. Gingerly, he sat up, and was delighted to find that his head no longer spun when he moved. He reached for a small stick lying next to his "bed" and poked the fire, coaxing it back to a cheerful roar. 

"Lina!" he called. "We're going to need more firewood soon!"

He turned when she didn't reply. And turned again.

And again.

Lina wasn't even in the cave! He looked out the small opening and gasped as he beheld the torrent of water that was gushing past the entrance. Lightning flashed, illuminating the cave in a pale, eerie light, and Zelgadis felt his heart skip a beat.

"Another hurricane?" he stammered. "But where's Lina? She can't be out in that, she's not that stupid!"

He threw off the cloak and ran to the opening, screaming her name out into the storm. His words were ripped away by the wind, tossed into the storm where they would do no good. Rushing back to his "bed", he grabbed his thick rain cloak and ran out into the storm.

"Lina!" he screamed, cupping his hands around his mouth. "LINA!? WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Only the wind and the storm answered him.

* * *

Next time, on "Love on the High Seas": Into the Storm of Love! 


End file.
